MAGG Bonus : La Vie Super-Héroïque (et d'autres trucs)
by Driope
Summary: Sept ans après le lycée, les élèves de la seconde A ont bien grandi, et sont devenus de grands Héros, pour la plupart. Certains prévoient de se marier, d'autres ont déjà des enfants, et Izuku, lui, revient d'un voyage vers le passé. Eh non vous ne rêvez pas : les promis et tant attendus Bonus de la série MAGG sont enfin là !
1. Ils sont de retour

Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce recueil de tranches de vies super-héroïques pas toujours super ni tout le temps héroïques ! Je suis ravie d'enfin poster le premier chapitre, qui fait office de chapitre 0 mais comme ici on peut pas faire de chapitre 0, ce sera le numéro 1 (prologue). "Qu'est-ce que ça change ?" me demandez-vous. Absolument rien, mais j'aime faire les choses bien.

Bref, pour ceux qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est Mighty All Green Guy, c'est une fanfiction que j'ai écrite en 2017, et je vous conseille d'aller la lire elle est plutôt pas mal. Cette nouvelle histoire est en fait la suite directe de MAGG. Cela dit, je pense que l'on peut comprendre ces histoires courtes sans connaître l'histoire de MAGG, vu que l'essentiel est expliqué dans ce chapitre.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu MAGG, en 2017 notamment, wow. Je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir attendu pendant trois ans que je me décide enfin à sortir ces bonus que je vous avais promis. Pour être honnête, j'avais déjà écris quelques chapitres mais je ne pouvais pas les poster si je n'avais pas le début, le chapitre zéro, celui-ci. Bah, c'est pas grand chose, c'est un peu mignon et un peu drôle, mais il fait le lien entre l'histoire MAGG et les histoires du recueil.

(ne vous plaignez pas trop vous auriez pu attendre sept ans, vu que ça se passe sept ans dans le futur)  
Bref, un peu de contexte pour vous (re)mettre dans le bain ?  
Non, je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous y plonger les yeux fermés, c'est plus drôle comme ça.

Ah ! Et je voulais parler de la nouvelle couverture. Depuis 2017, ben j'ai beaucoup progressé en dessin et wow, j'étais déjà pas fan de l'originale quand je l'ai dessinée, mais en la revoyant j'ai compris pourquoi. Donc, je l'ai refaite au digital (pour que ce soit plus visible), et j'espère que la nouvelle couverture vous plait ! L'histoire originale conserve la vieille couverture, si jamais ça vous tente de faire la comparaison !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

01  
(Prologue)  
Ils sont enfin de retour

Ils sont enfin de retour. Si l'engin vu de l'extérieur avait vaguement l'aspect d'un frigo démodé, à l'intérieur c'était un tout autre monde. Cependant, on est pas dans Doctor Who alors l'intérieur n'en était malheureusement pas plus grand, et les trois voyageurs devaient se serrer les uns aux autres afin que tous y rentrent. Des voyants clignotaient çà et là, tandis que Hatsume Mei s'affairait à les renvoyer tous trois dans leur époque, abaissant des leviers et entrant des coordonnées. Si la proximité la dérangeait, elle, ça ne semblait pas gêner outre-mesure ses passagers, qui se tenaient au plus près l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant à se voler le souffle.

Ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps, et avaient à peine eu le temps de se retrouver qu'ils avaient dû filer dans le frigo vers leur temps. Deku n'avait pas vu son Kacchan depuis des mois, perdu sept ans en arrière avec sa classe du Lycée et une version de quinze ans de son amoureux. Kacchan avait perdu Deku depuis des mois, s'obligeant à travailler avec Mei pour le retrouver sain et sauf. Bientôt, la machine atterrit dans un fracas qu'on aurait probablement entendu des kilomètres à la ronde. Mei, bien qu'elle était décoiffée, n'avait personne à bécoter, donc elle sortit la première.

« Euh, les gars, fit-elle hésitante. Je vous déconseille de sortir tout de suite. »

Ses mots étaient bas pour se faire discrets, mes les garçons n'en avaient probablement rien écouté, puisque aussitôt eut-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'on aperçut Midoriya Izuku qui avait poussé Bakugo Katsuki hors de la cabine, les cheveux dans l'herbe et la langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Plusieurs flashs retentirent.

C'était un bel après-midi, dans un parc à Tokyo, et le bruit avait bien sûr rapatrié tous les curieux autour de l'étrange frigo qui était apparu là comme par magie. Aucun ne fut déçu, sachant que Deku, le héros qu'ont surnommait Mighty All Green Guy, avait disparu depuis des mois. Sa relation avec son collègue blond était loin d'être un secret pour qui que ce soit, cependant les deux restaient habituellement discrets et même plutôt fermés sur le sujet. Aujourd'hui, la presse people allait s'en mettre plein les poches. Mei les réveilla et en un éclair vert et orange, les héros étaient repartis dieu-sait-où avec leur vieux frigo.

De retour chez la jeune femme, Izuku posa délicatement la machine à voyager dans le temps dans laquelle s'était réfugiée Mei pour le trajet. Tout le monde ne supportait pas la vitesse fulgurante du One For All après tout. Son compagnon sur le dos et un frigo dans les bras, ça faisait longtemps qu'Izuku n'avait pas fait ce genre de choses aussi rapidement, heureusement que son Kacchan était là pour le booster ! C'était une technique qu'ils avaient mis au point tous les deux : Izuku avait la force de sauter dans les airs en portant son compagnon, qui les maintenait en l'air et les dirigeait avec des explosions précises. En fait, Izuku n'avait jamais testé cette combinaison en portant un réfrigérateur rempli d'une personne, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas si compliqué qu'on aurait pu le croire, quand on était doté d'une force surhumaine.

Ils se racontèrent ensuite tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué, Izuku le premier.

« J'étais retourné à peu près sept ans en arrière, à UA. C'était assez drôle de tous nous revoir adolescents, surtout toi. »

Il fit un clin d'œil dans la direction de Katsuki qui répondit d'un sourire taquin et soulagé.

« À ce moment on ne sortait pas encore ensemble. J'ai peur d'avoir joué un petit rôle là dedans d'ailleurs… C'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation. Je me souviens de la plupart de ces moments, mais avec deux points de vues différents. Très perturbant.

― Ah ouais ? Moi j'me souviens pas de ça pourtant. Je veux dire, un type qui vient du futur comme toi, ça s'oublie pas pourtant, répondit Katsuki.

― C'est normal, expliqua Mei. Le cerveau humain va chercher à rationaliser ce qu'il s'est passé, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'une seule et même personne puisse être à deux endroits au même exact moment.

― C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Izuku.

― Ceux que tu as rencontrés se souviendront de toi comme d'un autre personne qu'ils ont oublié, ou alors comme du Izuku de leur époque. Tout ce que tu as fait, si les gens s'en souviennent, ils auront l'impression que c'est ton toi passé qui la fait, pour la plupart.

― Pourtant je me souviens de m'être vu, plus âgé, et que je me suis dit que je deviendrais le plus grand héros de tous les temps. Entre autres. »

Katsuki étouffa un rire qui aurait été un peu méchant.

« Mh… Le fait que tu revives l'expérience du point de vue de celui qui vient du futur à dû débloquer tes souvenirs à ce sujet. Tu sais, j'ai fait ma petite enquête pendant que t'étais parti, et tout le monde se souvient plus ou moins de cette période de lycée où vous vous êtes mis en couple. Il y a toujours une légère confusion vis-à-vis de toi Izuku. Certains disent que tu étais populaire, mais ils hésitent, et puis ils ne savent plus ce qu'ils racontent. Yaoyorozu par exemple, elle parle d'un stagiaire dans la classe mais elle ne se souvient même plus d'à quoi il ressemblait à part qu'il était mignon.

― Un stagiaire ? Mais j'étais pas un stagiaire… »

Mei haussa les épaules et finalement Izuku et Katsuki rentrèrent chez eux, profitant du chemin de retour pour discuter.

« Le plus grand des héros de tous les temps hein ? Ça va les chevilles sinon ? Taquinait Katsuki.

― Ça va hein ! À cette époque j'avais vraiment besoin qu'on me soutienne.

― Tu parles. T'as bien chuté dans le classement depuis ta dernière apparition.

― Quoi ?! Comment c'est possible ?

― Le monde s'arrête pas de tourner quand tu te barres Deku. »

Un silence un peu trop lourd pour eux tomba quand même, alors qu'ils ralentissaient inconsciemment le pas.

« Tu as maigri, remarqua Izuku.

― C'est mon nouveau régime. Je vole beaucoup mieux comme ça ! »

Il fit semblant d'y croire pour ne pas le froisser, mais Katsuki ne trompait personne. Il a des cernes violacées sous les yeux qui creusent son regard mais contrastent joliment avec ses iris ardentes, une barbe irrégulière qui a au moins trois jours et qui pique comme un cactus, les cheveux dans une pagaille infernale qui ne ressemblent même plus à des pics, et surtout, il a maigri. Katsuki avait déjà un corps anguleux et des os plutôt apparents, mais là c'est encore plus flagrant. Ses joues sont creusées et ses bras sont bien plus fins. Et Izuku n'a pas encore vu ses côtes ressortir sous son tee-shirt comme si elles voulaient s'envoler hors de sa peau, mais ça va venir.

Katsuki fut celui qui proposa une session d'entraînement, à l'étonnement de Deku qui s'inquiéta mais fut celui qui accepta au final.

Les y voilà tous les deux, face à face, dans un gymnase privé à l'abri des regards. Il n'y a que le regard de l'autre qui compte, comment le tromper, où poser le sien. La règle est simple : Pas d'Alters. Pour eux, qui sont des Super-Héros Professionnels avancés, c'est toujours un petit challenge, étant donné que leurs pouvoirs sont devenus une partie d'eux-même. Tout bon Héros qui se respecte doit savoir maîtriser son pouvoir si bien que le reste de son corps. Se battre sans, c'est le contrôler au point de ne pas s'en servir malgré nos mécanismes automatiques de défense. Se battre sans Alter, c'est comme se battre avec les mains dans le dos, sauf qu'elles ne sont pas attachées. Tu n'as pas le droit de les utiliser, au moindre réflexe de travers tu as perdu la partie. C'est une façon de voir les choses comme une autre, tous les deux pratiquent régulièrement ce genre d'exercices, ça aide a garder la forme.

Au début les enchaînements sont plutôt basiques : Coup de poing, esquive. Coup de pied, parade. Coup de boule surprise, tout le monde encaisse, c'est que ça fait longtemps quand même. Quelqu'un a demandé un crochet ? Non merci, prenez plutôt ce coup de tibia. L'intensité monte assez vite mais tout de même, redescend plus vite que d'habitude. Les coups se font plus lents et moins énergiques. Les esquives sont de plus en plus ratées et on saute de moins en moins haut. Izuku est le premier à lâcher prise, et pour lui redonner un peu d'énergie, le One For All l'aide un peu dans son nouveau mouvement. Katsuki contre immédiatement avec une explosion faiblarde qui les envoie au tapis. Il l'a vu, on ne triche pas avec Kacchan.

Allongés sur le dos, main dans la main, ils cherchent à retrouver le souffle.

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit, demanda Izuku, après que je sois parti ?

― C'est-à-dire ? T'es pas clair là. »

Katsuki se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir regarder son amoureux dans les yeux. Deku avait toujours eu de beaux yeux, couleur sapin et brillant comme les braises, qui s'enflammaient quand il utilisait le One For All, héritage du symbole de la paix de leur enfance, feu All Might. Aujourd'hui, en cet instant, les braises se perdent au loin dans le vague, elles ont quelque chose d'alarmant, comme si elles étaient sur le point de s'éteindre. Hélas, s'il suffisait de leur souffler dessus pour les rallumer, Katsuki sait qu'il s'en serait essoufflé volontiers.

« Il y a sept ans, reprit-il. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de ce moi du futur, mais tu dois te rappeler qu'on venait de se mettre en couple. Et quand le moi d'aujourd'hui est reparti avec le toi d'aujourd'hui, tu m'as dit que tu serais encore mieux que lui.

― ... Ouais... Je me rappelle d'un truc comme ça. Il y avait des héros professionnels à l'école, et on était tout émus je sais plus pourquoi. Tu m'as traité d'idiot après. »

Kacchan prend un air charmeur avant de continuer, mais ça ne fait pas rire Izuku. Attendri, il l'est, mais pas apaisé pour autant.

« Et je t'ai répondu que j'étais l'idiot que tu aimes, il ponctue avec un baiser. Ce qui est toujours vrai, quoique je pense m'être assez éloigné de la définition d'un idiot pour que tu ne puisses plus m'appeler comme ça. Idiot.

― Et j'ai répondu "oui". »

Le regard de Katsuki se fait lui aussi plus grave alors qu'il comprend enfin où veut en venir Deku. Bordel, ils en avaient déjà parlé pourtant. C'est plus fort que lui, Izuku ne peut jamais s'empêcher de se faire du soucis, de se ronger les sangs et d'avoir le cafard pendant des heures voire des jours, tant qu'il le garde en lui, pour des bricoles débiles.

« "Tellement plus que tu ne le mérites", c'est ça ? »

Izuku ne sut quoi répondre, serrant les lèvres et refusant de regarder son chéri dans les yeux, de peur d'y voir une quelconque blessure.

« Putain Deku, tu sais que c'est derrière nous maintenant. On a eu sept ans pour évoluer ensemble et devenir encore meilleur que ce qu'on n'a jamais été, et, je l'espère, on n'a pas fini d'avancer. Ouais, ça m'arrive encore d'être un peu grossier ou pas trop aimable. Mais c'est juste mon caractère, et tu sais que je ferais jamais rien pour te blesser. Enfin. Sauf si tu triches bien sûr, finit-il pour la blague. »

Cette fois-ci il fait mouche et Izuku ne résiste pas au petit éclat de rire qui s'est frayé un chemin hors de sa gorge. Il se redresse et vient poser légèrement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. La façon dont Kacchan atténuait son caractère de cochon quand il en parlait avait quelque chose de très lui qui était particulièrement adorable.

« Je sais Kacchan. Quelque part, je t'aime aussi comme ça, parce que c'est celui que tu es. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, et je n'avais pas à te le reprocher. J'avais dit ça pour te taquiner ce jour là, mais je sais depuis à quel point ça t'a travaillé.

― T'excuses pas.

― Si, parce que personne ne devrait te dire ce que tu vaux. C'était malpoli de ma part de te dire que tu ne méritais pas que je t'aime tant. »

Katsuki soupire, au fond de lui, il pense sincèrement qu'il ne mérite pas Izuku, mais si c'est son choix à lui, il le respecte. Kacchan pourrait déplacer des montagnes et renverser les gouvernements pour son Deku, alors si tout ce qu'il lui demande c'est de rester à ses côtés, il peut le faire. Katsuki est fort, il ne pense pas qu'il ne vaut rien, il ne pense pas qu'il n'a aucun mérite, mais il croit fermement qu'un connard tel qu'il l'est ou l'a été ne mérite juste pas tant d'affection et d'attention de la part d'un ange comme son Deku. C'est con, mais ça pousse Katsuki à devenir meilleur. Izuku est toujours tellement gentil, tellement attentionné, ça lui casse les couilles autant que ça fait fondre son cœur et Katsuki a envie de mériter ce bonheur là, et foi de lui il le méritera. Il le méritera, ou on ne l'appelle plus Kacchan.

Mais Deku n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Nah, il faudrait pas qu'il prenne la grosse tête. Chacun ses failles et ses points forts dans la vie. Alors au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il en pense, il lui dit de se la fermer en l'embrassant pour de vrai, parce que les petits bisous chastes, ça va bien un moment. Ils ont encore de longues séances de rattrapage devant eux. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est envoyé dans le passé pendant plusieurs mois et qu'on n'a aucun moyen de donner des nouvelles.

...

* * *

Voili voilou. Ce début est plutôt court, comme expliqué en intro, c'est un chapitre de transition. Les histoires commenceront plus tard. Chaque histoire sera indépendante, mais je compte quand même à ce qu'il y ait une certaine chronologie. Je ne me concentrerai pas toujours sur nos amoureux Deku et Kacchan non plus, j'essaierai de parler un peu de tout le monde.

Aussi, ça me semble un peu évident mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps libre qu'en 2017, donc je ne posterai pas toutes les semaines comme je le faisais avec MAGG, mais j'essaierai de poster environ tous les mois. Je ne garantis rien cependant.

Pensez à laisser une review et il y a de fortes chances que la suite sorte plus vite. C'est magique je crois.

Ah et je suis l'animé de MHA mais pas le Manga, donc ok pour parler de l'anime, mais no spoilers here. Je vous ai à l'œil !

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle :

"La vie d'Uraraka Ochako était fantastique"


	2. La vie d'Uraraka Ochako était ()

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ?

Aujourd'hui, je vous partage ce chapitre centré sur Katsuki et une petite OC inspirée de l'anime "Little Witch Academia", j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est plutôt long (plus de 5K mots), mais je ne voulais pas l'amputer, le but de ces bonus c'est de passer un bon moment mignon et sans prise de tête ni censure. C'est en fait le premier des bonus que j'avais commencé à écrire pour ce recueil, me sentant vraiment inspiré.e. Seulement, je devais d'abord partager le prologue (qui fait aussi office de n°1), donc voilà.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part pardon pour le temps que je mets à publier quoi que ce soit. L'écriture n'est pas ma première passion et mon travail à l'école me prend beaucoup de temps, mais je vais essayer de m'y remettre pendant les grandes vacances.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

02  
La vie d'Uraraka Ochako était fantastique

La vie d'Uraraka Ochako était fantastique. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce point de vue là. Elle avait des parents merveilleux, et une adorable petite fille de cinq ans à qui on avait donné le joli prénom de Atsuko. Le père de sa fille était un amour de vacances avec qui elle avait perdu contact, mais qu'elle avait réellement aimé, comme on aime un garçon un été. Elle n'avait aucun regret. Ochako était donc parfaitement heureuse, au niveau familial. Elle exerçait un métier qu'elle adorait chaque jour un peu plus, et qui lui assurait des revenus stables et confortables. Ses collègues étaient pour la plupart très sympas et ses élèves adoraient l'énergie positive que dégageait la jeune mère. Au niveau professionnel, tout allait également pour le mieux.  
En effet, depuis quelques années, Ochako ne courrait plus entre les rues du Japon pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin en tant que super-héroïne ; au profit d'une nouvelle profession qui s'était imposée à elle comme une évidence, et elle trouvait sa nouvelle tâche tout aussi noble que la précédente. Ochako était professeur, mais, pas n'importe quel professeur. Elle formait les héros de demain au métier qu'elle avait elle-même exercé quelques années auparavant. Non, vraiment, ses élèves étaient fantastiques, tous très prometteurs et des rêves plein la tête.

Elle se souvenait que tout avait commencé quand elle avait reçu deux stagiaires quatre ans plus tôt. Elle n'était qu'une jeune héroïne à peine diplômée, mais elle avait adoré apprendre aux adolescents avides de connaissances. Elle s'était demandé si sa fille Atsuko, alors âgée d'un an et demi, deviendrait comme ceux-là, elle aussi.

Donc, la vie d'Ochako était merveilleuse, mais elle se disait à l'instant qu'elle serait encore plus belle si ses fantastiques amis était vraiment des amis. Ce jour là, c'était Mercredi et tout le monde savait que le Mercredi, Ochako travaillait comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Cependant tout le monde savait aussi que les enfants qui n'étaient pas encore en âge d'aller au collège n'avaient, eux, pas école le Mercredi. C'était là tout l'intérêt, pour eux, des Mercredis. Enfin, une dernière chose qui semblait vraiment évidente, c'était que la petite Atsuko étant une enfant, elle n'avait pas école elle non plus, le Mercredi. Donc, Ochako avait le choix entre laisser sa petite fille chérie de cinq ans seule à la maison, ou l'emmener avec elle au lycée. Aucune de ces deux propositions n'étaient acceptables, c'était pourquoi elle laissait généralement sa fille chez des amis. Cela ne posait aucun problème, ses amis étaient très gentils et adoraient sa fille, qui était très sociable. Elle s'arrangeait généralement pour la déposer chez Izuku ou Momo, ou Tsuyu, ou encore chez les voisins. Peu importait puisque sa fille aimait tout le monde et qu'il le lui rendait bien. Bon, à une exception près.

Ochako n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour faire garder Atsuko auparavant, elle la déposait chez celui de ses amis qui était disponible avant de partir travailler, et la récupérait en rentrant, tout allait bien, on prenait un café chez l'ami en question, et parfois même on restait jusqu'au dîner. Parce qu'elle avait plein d'amis géniaux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. La plupart de ses amis étaient des héros, donc ils étaient souvent en mission, et ses autres amis étaient des collègues, ils travaillaient donc eux aussi le Mercredi, au même titre qu'elle. Mais étant donné qu'ils étaient nombreux, elle avait toujours trouvé quelqu'un jusque là. Ce Mercredi-ci semblait pourtant être une exception. Assise dans sa voiture, prête à démarrer et à partir en direction de la maison où elle déposerait sa fille, Ochako téléphonait à tous les numéros de son répertoire pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien s'occuper de son bout de chou. La plupart ne répondaient malheureusement pas, les autres n'étaient pas disponibles. Ce n'étaient pas la peine de penser aux voisins, un couple de braves retraités, ils étaient partis en vacances. Les autres maisons du quartier étaient soit en vente, soit visiblement habitées par des fantômes. C'était la seule réponse qu'elle avait trouvé, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu les habitants du numéro trois. Quant à la dernière maison, de sales rumeurs circulaient sur l'homme qui vivait là, et elle préférait ne pas y penser.

« Pitié ! cria-t-elle au nouveau correspondant qui décrocha à la troisième sonnerie à peine. Tu es mon dernier espoir, j'ai besoin que tu gardes Atsuko aujourd'hui, je n'ai personne d'autre ! »

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, bien qu'il y ait un fond de vérité derrière ce simulacre de désespoir ; elle n'avait pas encore fini le deuxième tour de son répertoire, après lequel elle aurait vraiment commencé à désespérer.

« Ochako ? s'étonna la voix au bout du fil. Ehm, c'est toi qui as appelé tout à l'heure aussi ?

― Oui, oui c'était moi.

― Ah, désolé de n'avoir pas répondu, on était... Occupés.

― Alors tu peux ?

― Désolé. J'ai une mission prévue dans un peu moins de deux heures, donc je ne serai pas à l'appartement.

― Mais il y aura quelqu'un ?

― Oui, je crois que Kacchan ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. C'est vrai, tu peux la lui laisser. »

Bakugou Katsuki était justement l'exception, et Ochako n'hésita qu'une seconde. Elle allait être en retard, si elle ne trouvait personne rapidement.

« C'est d'accord ! cria-t-elle dans le combiné ; Merci pour tout Deku-kun, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Et elle mit en route le moteur, regardant son trésor dans le rétroviseur central, bien installée dans son rehausseur, pour lui annoncer enfin leur destination. Elle roula à peine trop vite et arriva en moins de cinq minutes devant la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Elle sonna, mais n'obtenant aucun résultat immédiat, elle ré-appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette, et encore, et encore. Son ami vint enfin lui ouvrir, et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement à sa vue. Avec ses muscles saillants et sa toison verte, impossible de manquer Midoriya Izuku, dit _Deku _pour les plus et moins intimes, re-nommé _Mighty All Green Guy _par les médias.

« Salut ; dit-il. Je m'en vais bientôt, mais tu veux un café en attendant ?

― Non, elle refusa vivement. Je n'ai vraiment plus le temps désolée ! La petite a déjà pris son petit-déjeuner ; ils ont prévu de la pluie à la météo donc il ne vaut mieux pas sortir, elle a oublié ses bottes. Fais très attention à elle, je reviens la chercher ce soir après cinq heures, quand j'aurais donné mon dernier cours. Au revoir ma puce, sois sage. »

Ochako parlait à toute vitesse. Elle se baissa promptement pour embrasser sa fille, qui faillit tomber en arrière sous la force du chaleureux baiser. Elle remercia une dernière fois son ami et le laissa là, repartant à toute allure vers le lycée où ses élèves l'attendraient. Sur le seuil de l'appartement, Izuku et Atsuko l'avaient regardée partir avec des yeux de merlan frit. Atsuko fut la première à sortir de sa stupeur, un peu habituée aux retards de sa mère qui finissait, tous les mercredis matins, par partir en courant et en criant de dernières indications.

« Alors, dit-elle, on fait quoi ? »

Izuku resta interdit face aux yeux pétillants de la petite fille, qui s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il l'emmène au parc d'attractions, comme la dernière fois. Il soupira, désolé à l'avance de la décevoir.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit ta mère ? Tu vas devoir rester à l'intérieur. Au mieux, Kacchan t'emmènera au bistrot de l'immeuble.

― C'est nul, se lamenta-t-elle aussitôt. Non seulement t'es pas là et je dois rester toute seule avec Bakatsuki, et en plus on pourra même pas aller d'hors. Tu reviendras vite, dis Deku-niichan ? »

Izuku était toujours amusé d'entendre le surnom que la fillette donnait à son compagnon. Cette fois-ci n'y fit pas exception et il gloussa légèrement avant de lui répondre :

« Au plus tôt, je reviendrai quelques minutes avant ta mère.

― Rho, non ! Elle arrive toujours une heure après l'heure qu'elle avait dit. »

En effet, depuis qu'elle travaillait au lycée, Ochako avait la nouvelle tendance à arriver un peu en retard aux rendez-vous. Pour le réveillon de Noël dernier qu'ils avaient fêté tous ensembles, par exemple, elle était arrivée largement la dernière, mais on l'avait facilement pardonnée : elle avait apporté une magnifique bûche fraise/chocolat blanc qui avait fait le bonheur des plus gourmands. Tout le monde s'était régalé, et Atsuko avait été gâtée, en tant que seule enfant de leur petit groupe. Quoique Momo, qui avait accouché peu après ce fameux réveillon, n'avait pas été en reste non plus en terme de cadeaux.

Ils entrèrent en discutant joyeusement. La fillette racontait ses aventures de l'école ; ses bonnes notes, la marionnette du professeur qui s'appelait Bernard, ses amies, et surtout cette fille blonde et surdouée qu'elle ne supportait pas. Katsuki était là, il buvait un café très serré et tentait au mieux d'ignorer le petit simili-ange qui se trouvait dans son salon, et qu'il savait être une véritable peste. Quand ce fut l'heure pour Izuku de partir, il embrassa son homme, sa petite invitée qu'il mit devant un dessin animé, et les prévint :

« Je veux retrouver l'appartement en un seul morceau. Atsuko, sois sage et ne fait pas troup tourner en bourrique Kacchan. Et toi, sois un peu indulgent avec elle et surveille ton langage. »

Sur ce, il referma la porte en disparaissant derrière celle-ci, et les deux concernés soupirèrent de lassitude. S'il y avait un seul des amis de sa mère qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était bien Bakatsuki. Atsuko le trouvait trop méchant. Il était tout le temps énervé et il disait plein de gros mots. En plus, il ne cédait jamais à ses caprices ni à son regard de petit chien abandonné. Katsuki n'avait rien contre la petite en particulier, mais il ne supportait tout simplement pas les gosses. En plus à quatre ans, ils étaient insupportables. Elle en avait cinq ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, quelle était la différence de toute façon ? Tout le monde gagatisait devant la mioche, et lui qui était le seul à la voir objectivement, ne supportait pas de voir qui que ce fût lui baver dessus dès qu'elle faisait ou disait quelque chose parce que c'était « Trop mignon ! » ou « Adorable ! », et tout lui pardonner pour les mêmes raisons. Toute sa bande d'amis et même la presse people était raide dingue de cette gamine, et lui il ne voyait tout simplement pas ce qu'ils lui trouvaient.

Le dessin animé fut trop vite terminé, aux yeux de Katsuki qui s'était depuis installé à son ordinateur pour consulter ses trop nombreux mails. Atsuko vint rapidement l'importuner.

« C'est terminé, se plaignit-elle. »

Katsuki lança un regard au téléviseur, où deux personnages dessinés se poursuivaient sur un air de musique qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part.

« N'importe quoi, y a encore ce truc.

― Oui, mais _Marlin & Poopart_, c'est nul. Je préfère _Dr. Pachouk-Pachar_.

― Et ben change de chaîne, si t'aimes pas c'qui passe, ronchonna-t-il en retenant de justesse des grossièretés.

― Mais je sais pas faire... pleurnicha la gosse. »

Katsuki se leva à contre-cœur pour aller changer la chaîne de télévision. En effet, il devait admettre que le dessin animé qui était en train de passer avait l'air particulièrement débile. En revanche, celui sur lequel ils tombèrent en suite et sur laquelle la fillette le pria de s'arrêter l'intrigua plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

« Merci, Bakatsuki ! »

Des étincelles crépitèrent doucement au creux de ses paumes, mais il se contint tout de même. La journée venait à peine de commencer, il n'allait pas mettre l'appartement à feu et à cendres maintenant, juste à cause d'une gamine insolente. Il avait quand même un peu de self-control, malgré ce qu'en diraient ses amis. Ils regardèrent à peu près calmement les aventures du docteur Pachouk-Pachar, chacun sur son côté du canapé. Ce jour-là, le docteur avait affaire à un cambrioleur. Un petit chapardeur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dépouiller le précieux cabinet du docteur, et personne n'arrivait jamais à le coincer. Il n'y avait jamais aucune trace d'effraction, et les caméras de vidéo-surveillance étaient trafiquées de telle sorte qu'elles n'enregistrassent pas ce qu'il se passait la nuit.

« Tch, je parie que c'est la secrétaire, décréta-t-il. C'est évident, cette pouffiasse a les clés de toutes les pièces et elle a un alter qui détraque les objets électroniques.

― Ça peut pas être elle, contredit la fillette ; c'est un des personnages principaux. En plus, je l'ai déjà vu cet épisode. »

Katsuki grogna, mais reconnut que les arguments de la gamine se tenaient. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de penser que la secrétaire était louche.

« C'est parce que c'est un robot, affirma Atsuko condescendante. Tout le monde sait ça depuis la fin de la saison 1. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Katsuki ne se rende compte que cette sale gosse venait de lui spoiler la fin de la première saison. Il ragea mais contint ses explosions pour ne pas manquer la fin de l'épisode. Ce n'était qu'un dessin animé de toutes façons, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! La gamine eut raison, la secrétaire n'y était pour rien. Le coupable était en fait l'adolescent qui livrait le journal le matin. Katsuki ne l'avait certainement pas vu venir ! « C'est parce que tu es trop bête. » fit naïvement remarquer Atsuko.

« Tu me cherches, morveuse ? »

Elle lui tira la langue, en lui donnant un petit coup de petit pied, de toutes ses petites forces. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Bakatsuki avait attrapé sa petite cheville et la soulevait rageusement. Atsuko se débattit vaillamment, mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas lutter contre l'un des plus grands héros du japon. Stratégiquement, elle attendit que son tortionnaire soit à portée, pour le toucher de sa petite main droite et rose. La réaction fut immédiate, le Bakatsuki jura méchamment, et il s'envola dans l'atmosphère de l'appartement, incapable de se stabiliser, flottant.

En tant que sa fille, Atsuko avait hérité d'une partie des pouvoirs d'Ochako, dite aussi _Uravity_. A l'époque où ils vivaient, les enfants tendaient à naître avec un mélange de deux alters parentaux plutôt qu'un seul, ce qui offrait une diversité d'identités grandissante. Contrairement à sa mère, la fillette n'annulait pas le poids des objets qu'elle touchait, mais les faisait léviter. Elle maîtrisait alors les objets et personnes qui se mettaient à briller légèrement ; sans-doute une particularité qu'elle tenait de son père, qui faisait des constructions lumineuses, d'après les histoires de sa mère. On avait nommé son alter « Télékinésie », et Atsuko aimait bien ce nom parce qu'elle pensait que c'était la contraction de : « Télévision des Kinés de Polynésie ». Elle ne savait pas où était la Polynésie, mais elle en avait entendu parler une fois, à la télé. Si ça passait à la télé, c'était sûrement bien. Et pour ce qui était des kinés, elle ne savait pas non plus ce que c'était, mais elle savait que c'était une sorte de docteur, comme Pachouk-Pachar.

« Putain ! Fais-moi descendre ! »

La gosse ricana sans obtempérer.

« Je te jure que si tu me fais pas descendre, ça va être ta fête quand je toucherai le sol à nouveau ! »

Une des failles du pouvoir d'Atsuko était qu'elle ne tenait pas longtemps les objets en l'air, et Bakatsuki n'était malheureusement pour elle, pas assez bête pour l'ignorer. Au bout de quelques secondes passées en l'air, Katsuki sentit la prise faiblir, et son sourire se fit démoniaque. Il tomba enfin au sol, directement et diaboliquement sur ses pieds, et une aura machiavélique s'échappait des pores de sa peau. Quand il releva la tête, Atsuko commença à crier. C'était un cri strident et aigu. Constant, et il aurait pu être confondu avec la sirène d'alarme incendie si cette dernière n'avait pas été cent fois plus agréable à entendre. La petite fille se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour échapper au démon qui la pourchassait, sans arrêter son cri. Dans sa fuite, elle se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte pour sortir, dans le but de se sauver. Katsuki se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir tant de souffle et de coffre dans une si petite gorge et un thorax si fin.

Il pâlit en la voyant sortir de l'appartement, courant et toujours poussant ce cri digne des sirènes les plus horribles. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas la fillette, il savait qu'une personne qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre comptait sur lui pour bien s'occuper d'elle. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'il la perde. Sans hésiter, il se jeta dans le couloir pour poursuivre la mioche-sirène. Durant sa folle course-poursuite entre les couloirs, les escaliers, et parfois aussi derrière les cages d'ascenseur, plusieurs portes d'appartement s'ouvrirent, chacune généralement suivie d'une tête inquiète qui passait le battement pour demander :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

― Ce ne serait pas l'alarme incendie ?

― Non, je l'aie déjà entendue ça ne fait pas le même bruit.

― Peut-être un séisme ?

― Ou alors ce serait le plan vigi-pirate ? C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas encore reçu les instructions vis-à-vis de ça...

― Attendez, ce n'est pas une alerte attaque de vilains ? J'ai cru voir passer Bakugou-san dans les couloirs.

― Si c'est lui, soit nous sommes sauvés, soit il s'agit de l'alarme incendie.

― Attendez ! ... Je crois que ça s'est arrêté. »

Les quatre voisins, dont un ancien militaire, une très vieille cheffe de restaurant, un docteur en chimie, et une jeune étudiante immigrée polynésienne ; se turent de concert pour constater en effet, qu'ils n'entendaient plus rien.

« Sans doute une fausse alerte, fit l'étudiante.

― Ou bien le problème est réglé, remarqua l'ex-militaire.

― Tant mieux ! dit le docteur.

― Bonne journée messieurs, mademoiselle. salua la Cheffe.

― Vous de même. »

Et chacun rentra chez soi.

Quelques étages plus bas, la crieuse avait été attrapée par un homme très gros mais très gentil. Il se tourna vers Katsuki pour lui rendre la petite, qui elle, se cramponnait aux bras du gros monsieur.

« C'est la votre ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des enfants. Elle est adoptée ? Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez, pourtant...

― Allez vous faire foutre ! C'est pas ma gosse okay ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'avoir un gamin dans les pattes.

― Mais alors pourquoi la poursuiviez-vous ? Oh, c'est la petite Atsuko pas vrai ? Ta maman est en haut ?

― Nan, fit la petite. Elle travaille, alors aujourd'hui c'est Bakatsuki qui me garde.

― Oh, mais tu as quand même réussi à t'échapper ?

― Ouais ! fit-elle fièrement.

― C'est terrible les gardiens qui ne font pas correctement leur travail, heureusement qu'il y a des concierges comme moi pour t'empêcher de t'évader. »

Rassuré, l'homme confia la fillette à Katsuki. Ce dernier la fourra sous son bras, plus pratique. Ils s'éloignèrent en faisant un signe de remerciement au monsieur, tandis qu'Atsuko râlait sur sa condition. Ils remontèrent à l'appartement, attendre les adultes responsables. La télévision eut tôt fait d'ennuyer la petite Atsuko, qui voulut alors faire quelque chose de constructif.

« Est-ce que t'as de la peinture ?

― Et qu'est-ce que je foutrais avec de la peinture ?

― Ben je sais pas moi, de la peinture ?

― Mais bordel, j'ai pas une tête à faire de la peinture !

― Il faut une tête particulière pour avoir de la peinture ?

― Fous moi la paix avec ta putain de peinture. »

Katsuki jura mentalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait plus attention à son langage. Il avait pourtant promis de faire des efforts... Le petite continuant de s'ennuyer, demanda d'autres choses : des blocs de bois, des crayons, du papier sulfurisé, un marteau, n'importe quoi, mais Katsuki lui refusa tout à chaque fois.

« Même pas des œufs ?

― Et tu ferais quoi avec ces œufs ?

― Ben, on pourrait faire un gâteau !

― Non, j'aime pas les gâteaux. »

C'était faux, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse la gosse jouer dans la cuisine, et il voulait encore moins devoir l'accompagner pour la surveiller. Atsuko râla, elle avait faim, et elle disait : « J'ai faim Bakatsuki ! » avec cette voix si énervante et débile que Katsuki détestait. Il jeta un œil à l'heure : guerre plus de midi. Pas l'heure à laquelle il était habitué à grailler, mais c'était une heure correcte pour, alors il lui céda.

« On va descendre au restaurant de l'immeuble.

― Youpi ! »

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il l'entendait crier « Youpi ! », et Katsuki trouva cette exclamation particulièrement bizarre. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il commençait à trouver la garce mignonne, parce que jusque là la seule chose qu'il avait un jour trouvée mignonne était aussi affreusement sexy et que, par conséquent, il associait les deux adjectifs sur une seule personne. Mais Atsuko n'était pas vraiment sexy : pitié, elle avait cinq ans ! Katsuki n'était pas plus pédophile qu'hétérosexuel, et tout le monde savait qu'il était très loin de n'être qu'un peu hétérosexuel. Donc, il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, mais le « Youpi ! » enthousiaste d'Akko déclencha chez lui une certaine sympathie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir pour une gamine pareille.

...

L'équipe de Mighty faisait une petite pause pour le déjeuner. Chacun avait son sandwich, et ils discutaient joyeusement.

« _Tell them how I'm- defyyyy-ing gra- _»

Ah, Ochako appelait. Izuku s'excusa auprès de ses pairs et décrocha, coupant par la même occasion la voix de son amie qui reprenait _Defying Gravity _de la comédie musicale « Wicked ». Il avait passé des heures à personnaliser les sonneries de son téléphone, et il était plutôt fier de lui. La voix inquiète de la jeune prof résonna dans le combiné :

« Deku-kun ! Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ma fille ?

― Euh, non ? Tu devrais plutôt essayer d'appeler Kacchan, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas à la maison aujourd'hui...

― Oui ! J'ai essayé ! Mais il ne répond pas, j'ai peur qui leur soit arrivé quelque chose... S'il te plait, ma pause est bientôt finie alors que je sais que la tienne commence à peine. Tu veux bien les appeler ? Tu m'enverras un texto pour me dire si tout va bien !

― Euh, d'accord, ne t'en fais pas.

― Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! Je te laisse ça a déjà sonné et mes élèves m'attendent ! Bon ap', et n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant surtout ! »

Izuku soupira en raccrochant... Bien sûr, Katsuki ne répondait jamais au téléphone, à moins que l'appel vînt de lui... Il s'éloigna un peu du reste du groupe pour appeler. Le « bip » caractéristique d'un appel en cours sonna quelques fois, trois ou quatre tout au plus, avant que l'on ne décrochât.

« ...Coucou Kacchan ! Je viens prendre des nouvelles, j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté ? ... Quoi ? Mais non mon cœur, ça n'a rien a voir. Je m'inquiète autant pour toi que pour elle voyons, et... Bien sûr que j'ai hâte de te revoir ! Mais ... Mais non, ce n'est que pour la journée. ... Allez tiens bon, il ne reste que quelques heures, je suis sûr que tu peux le ... Quoi ? Non ! ... Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! ... Oh, allez, ne sois pas comme ça s'il te plaît. ... Tu verras ça va le faire. ... Oui, bien sûr ne t'en fais pas Kacchan ! ... Moi aussi je t'aime. ...Bisous. ... Oui, à tout à l'heure. ... Toi aussi... Je raccroche ! ... Oui, d'accord, amusez vous bien... Je dois y aller on m'appelle ! ... Je t'aime fort, ne détruis rien ! »

Izuku raccrocha avec un regard tendre pour le smartphone encore au creux de ses mains. Un présent pour la St Valentin, Kacchan en avait eu marre de son vieux téléphone à clapet et avait décidé de lui offrir enfin un vrai smartphone. Ses cadeaux n'étaient jamais superflus, il s'agissait généralement de trucs utiles, d'objets dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Bien sûr régulièrement, ils ramenaient chacun leur tour un bouquet de fleur, c'en était presque devenu une compétition entre celui qui aurait le plus beau bouquet et celui qui serait le plus tenace ; mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Izuku avait de quoi être fier de son homme, et Ô qu'il l'était.

...

Quand ils remontèrent après s'être bien remplis la panse, Atsuko était étrangement calme, ce qui étonna Katsuki en premier lieu. Il resta sur ses gardes, mais quand il la vit piquer du nez dans l'ascenseur, luttant contre le sommeil, qui s'était armé de la musique classique ambiante de la boite de métal, tout fut plus clair. Il était l'heure de la sieste pour la petite, et Katsuki se réjouit à l'idée d'avoir quelques heures libres. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait en faire, mais c'était déjà ça à ne pas avoir la gamine dans les pattes. Il ferait sûrement un peu de course sur le tapis roulant ? L'idée était tentante.

Malheureusement, quand l'ascenseur arriva à destination, et qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte de l'appartement, Atsuko était de nouveau en pleine et surprenante forme.

« On fait quoi maintenant, Bakatsuki ?

― C'est l'heure de la sieste pour toi gamine, insista-t-il.

― Quoi ?! Non, c'est pas juste, j'ai pas sommeil d'abord. elle protesta en geignant.

― Alors si tu bavais dans l'ascenseur, c'est pas parce que tu t'endormais à moitié, mais parce que t'avais encore faim ? Alors qu'on sort de table ? »

Akko croisa ses petit bras entre eux avec conviction et se mit à bouder. Sans effort, Katsuki la souleva comme un bloc et la porta jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Il la reposa en face du lit, et sans parler, la petite posa ses chaussures et se borda toute seule. Elle boudait toujours cependant. Katsuki tira les rideaux et elle le regarda attentivement procéder. Alors qu'il sortait, une petite voix retentit encore :

« Ne ferme pas la porte en entier !

― Hein ?

― J'aime pas quand il fait noir. D'habitude, maman laisse la porte un petit peu ouverte comme ça il y a un peu de lumière. »

Et Katsuki laissa la porte entre-ouverte pour la petite fille.

...

Quand Izuku rentra chez lui, il fut surpris du calme qui régnait. En avançant au travers des différentes pièces, il finit par croiser son amoureux, tranquillement installé dans le canapé, un café à moitié vide entre les mains, et un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il ne fit pas de commentaires sur les pieds reposés sur la table basse, mais vint tout de même les pousser et les reposer calmement au sol, surprenant la tête accrochée à l'autre bout du même corps.

« Tu es rentré ? s'étonna-t-il.

― Oui, à l'instant. Où est la petite ?

― Elle dort. »

Izuku vérifia l'horloge murale. Il était un peu tard pour faire la sieste. Katsuki lui expliqua qu'il l'avait couchée aux alentours de quatorze heures trente, et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis. Après un bisou qu'il attendait depuis qu'il était revenu de sa mission du jour, soit un peu trop longtemps à son goût, Izuku partit vers la chambre pour lever Akko, pensant la trouver endormie dans ou hors du lit, il ne savait pas trop. Ochako lui avait bien dit que sa fille avait le sommeil agité.

Quand il poussa la porte, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver ce qu'il trouva. La petite fille était dans une position tout à fait extravagante, à genoux sur le lit, la tête renversée sur les oreillers qui avaient été déplacés ; elle faisait une sorte de pont, et semblait s'être stoppée en plein mouvement en ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir enfin. Ses bras étaient levés dans des directions insolites, les couvertures n'avaient plus de forme, et il semblait que certaines formaient tantôt des hamacs, tantôt des tentes. Deux yeux curieux et grand ouverts le fixaient attentivement, attendant peut-être une réaction qui ne vint pas : Izuku était figé par la perplexité.

« C'est l'heure ? demanda la petite fille en se redressant, debout sur le grand lit en désordre.

― Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Atsuko ?

― Ben... J'avais plus vraiment sommeil et je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai décidé de faire une cabane, mais j'ai essayé de pas trop mettre le bazar pour pas énerver Bakatsuki. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ma cabane ? »

Attendri, le jeune héros accepta, se laissant guider par la fillette dans son château imaginaire, fait de coussins et de couvertures, sur un grand lit.

« Pourquoi il y a une couverture parterre ?

― C'est le chemin pour marcher ! Il faut pas toucher le sol tu vois ? Parce que c'est de la lave, alors ça brûle. Mais toi tu as des chaussures alors ça va. »

L'univers qui sortait de l'esprit de l'enfant avait quelque chose de vraiment fascinant, et Izuku écoutait tout ce qu'avait Atsuko à dire sur les divers monstres qui peuplaient le monde qu'elle s'était fait dans la chambre, et comment elle avait construit ses remparts de tissus pour s'en défendre. La sonnette retentit, coupant court à son récit.

« Oh, ça doit être ta mère. Remets tes chaussures pour ne pas te brûler, et aide-moi à ranger tout ça.

― Et les zouaves ? s'inquiéta-t-elle sincèrement.

― Kacchan et moi, on s'occupera de tes monstres plus tard t'en fais pas. »

Elle s'exécuta, et en quelques minutes, la chambre retrouva un aspect normal. La forteresse avait disparu, la sieste était terminée. Dans le salon, baigné par la lumière du soir, Ochako et Katsuki discutaient avec une passive-agressivité habituelle. Quand Izuku les rejoignit, il arrivait au milieu de la conversation.

« ... Sauf que c'est un cauchemar, disait Katsuki.

― Oh, tu sais, avec moi elle est plutôt calme. Et tous les autres trouvent que c'est un ange, répondait Ochako. Peut-être que le problème ne vient pas d'elle.

― Alors, il vient probablement de vous autres. Je ne- »

Izuku interrompit son compagnon d'un raclement volontairement bruyant de la gorge. Si ces deux là pouvaient éviter de s'envoyer des coups par les yeux, ce serait mieux. Il proposa à boire à son amie, mettant en route la machine à boisson chaude. Izuku connaissait bien son amie, alors quand elle lui demanda un chocolat chaud, et que Akko qui arrivait en courant et à cloche-pied car elle n'avait pas fini d'enfiler sa deuxième chaussure lui cria qu'elle en voulait aussi ; il put leur servir dans l'instant.

« Comment c'était aujourd'hui ma puce ? lui demanda sa mère.

― C'était ça va. On a joué avec nos alters et on a regardé la télé. Même que Bakatsuki, il disait plein de gros mots !

― C'est vrai ça ? Oh comme c'est vilain de dire des gros mots... répondit Ochako en lançant un regard sombre dans la direction du blond.

― Oui ! Même qu'il en dit tout le temps ! Et on a rencontré les voisins quand on est allé au restaurant, ils étaient gentils. Et y avait un monsieur en bas il était tout gros ! On aurait dit une grosse peluche haha ! Mais il m'a attrapée et après y avait pas de peinture donc on s'ennuyait.

― Attends quoi ? Il t'a attrapée ? Qui t'as attrapée, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! »

La jeune mère commençait à paniquer en se faisant des scénarios tous plus étranges les uns que les autres au fond du crâne. Un homme comme une peluche ? De son côté, Izuku s'inquiétait également. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu manquer ?

« C'est rien, soupira Katsuki. Juste le concierge.

― Pourquoi le concierge a attrapé Atsuko ? s'enquit Izuku. »

La petite fille leur raconta toute l'histoire, quelque fois corrigée par son gardien agacé. Bientôt, les tasses furent vidées de leurs boissons chaudes et mère et filles rentrèrent chez elles, laissant les amoureux enfin roucouler en paix. Deku vint déposer un baiser sur la tempe du blond.

« Tu vois Kacchan, j'étais sûr que tu y arriverais. »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, dans une petite (ou longue) review.

Ce qui ont lu/lisent "Le Petit Bonsaï" ont peut-être reconnu le dessin animé du Docteur Pachouk Pachar ?  
Une invention qui me plait bien et que fera sûrement plus d'apparitions clin d'œils dans mes futures fics x)  
Aussi, en me relisant j'ai relu le passage des voisins, et... Le truc vigi-pirate, ça m'a rappelé que j'avais écrit ce texte là à peu près au moment des attentats du Bataclan ! Eh oui ça date ! Je suis horrible parfois...

Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre sortira ni sur quoi il sera. J'avais commencé un chapitre sur Noël mais il me semble que ce n'est pas vraiment... Le bon moment pour celui-là. Je vais essayer de vous sortir quelque chose sur le thème de l'été et de la plage, et pourquoi pas un chapitre sur ce qu'est devenu la FOSSe pendant les vacances, mais n'hésitez pas à me proposer vos idées, vos OCs, ou quoi que ce soit ;)

à bientôt !


End file.
